epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SkeepTieel/Friendship is Witchcraft vs Five Nights at Fuckboy's. ERB:PvA Season 1
Yey, battle. Thanks to Gary the Squirtle for proofreading...? Cast Text to Speech Programs as Freddy Fuckboy, Bonnie the Bunny, Foxy the Pirate Fox, Chica the Chicken, Toy Bonnie, ??? and ??? SkeepTieel as Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, ??? and ??? Beat Kustom - Tower Low Kustom - Demo This http://picosong.com/uPPk/ Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: PONIES VS ANYTHING ' ' VERSUS BEGIN 'FNAFB' Inhale! Time to tickle my dickle in another fickle predicament Fuckboy crew is beckoning, tryhards be threatening steppin up to ‘im Singing ‘bout incest? Seen better habits from Freddy So don’t lose your heads, or you’ll go missing like me in Fuckboy’s three Can’t a masturbating pirate get some motherfucking privacy?! Fuck! Burn Yiffy bitches in these five nights of debauchery! Even hacked Mangled spastic animatronics couldn’t outlast this Dongs will be yiffed, so- devour my hot bird ass, bitch 'FiW' First of all, we’re not dogs, so your threats are invalid Ripping open portals harder than how we’ll snap Fred’s metal phallus With egos bigger than Rainbow Dash’s, you all won’t match Rainbow’s talent Representing the Cult of Smooze, so you’d better keep up your stances Picking fights like how I pick apples, easier than How I Won The War You Smooze, You Lose, manipulate ya into doing AJ’s chores With your weak indecisive attacks, you’d better instead choose to flee Cause we’ll leave these dragon dick eaters- even more abused than me! 'Freddy Fuckboy' oh fuuccckkkk ded 'Toy Bonnie' is there anyone who can finish the battle anyone '???' are you ready for not freddy '???' TIME TO YIFF SOME DICKS 'FNAFB' Springtrap & Golden Freddy ' Lay the foundations and state the basics, but this ain’t no minigame Infuriating like The Puppet, these soulless foals know they’re insane Devour pretty ponies like eye candy, can’t escape with Exact Sight With messy rhyme schemes like your beds, I’ll serve out some Somnous Strikes EQUIPPED WITH THE MOST KINGLY RAPS, BUT THIS TIME IT AIN'T CAFFEINE-FREE BREAK THESE PINK TOYS LIKE FREDDY’S MASCULINITY HUMOUR’S EDGIER THAN OUR SUITS, I’D REFUSE TO BELIEVE IN SMOOZE SODA INFUSED IN THIS LOOSE SUIT, SO IT’S TIME I LET LOOSE wait no only me 'FiW Princess Molestia (Luna) & Princess Celestia Check your suit’s weight if you think you can best the sexiest Your raps were not pleasant, it was like it was taught by a pegasus Despite with all these letters, I won’t break a sweat while wrecking ‘em Defendin’ Equestrians, unless they’re the neighbouring kingdom Mess with the festive sexiness, and the verbal execution commences The heads of Equestria won’t rest, ‘til we leave crude jokes Molested Your stats and attacks won’t last, like how I gave my title away So pack your shit and go home! Well, at least until the fourth game WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES: PONIES VS ANYTHING Poll WHO WON?! FiW FNAFB Hint https://youtu.be/cH-yA8U2XgI Category:Blog posts